Talk:Garden of Antiquity
Our party set up = Nin/War, War/Nin, Whm/Blm, Brd/Whm, Blu/Nin & Mnk/War My advice since this is a non BC battle is to get any help from people or friends in the zone (not that its needed) but merely just to make the fight quicker and save your party's time to move onto the more important missions inside the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi. If you can't find any help "not to worry", any normal or even oddball party set up can easily blow through these NM's. The most important factor to killing them without deaths is sleepga, if they are all awake while fighting it can get ugly quick. No super sleep is necessary, even the Whm NM which bene'd only took about a min to kill and that was the longest kill. The other ones (even the Pld NM) died in less then a minute. Bard lullaby did not work as long as sleepga so if anyone can even sub Blm just elemental seal±sleepga and you will be fine. Also just to note on East tower we fought on ramp just fine, just kill sharks in area to build TP for fight and you will eliminate any chances of links or aggro. If your planning on killing those NM's the sharks in the area are nothing to worry about, highest con is VT. Last note of warning! I would highly advise NOT USING Auroral Updraft's that are near the west and east towers. These 2 Auroral Updraft's are crawling with sharks and UFO's and especially the East Auroral Updraft has 3 sharks that swim literally under the Auroral Updraft making it nearly impossible to use without aggro. Just walk the long way back and save yourself a headache. --Justis 21:27, 19 February 2007 (EST) There is no reason to avoid the Auroral Updraft's the UFOs and Sharks are easy to avoid they both have very narrow field of vision so you really have to be right ontop or below them to get aggro Kaisr The Ru'Aerns popped at the eastern tower were highly resistant to sleep by BLM or even RDM w/ 341 enfeebling skill. Bind and Gravity were the only reliable options. --Pahya Remora 06:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) You can ES sleepga them, then have someone pull one away from the others, log out or zone, come back and kill the 1 that's left after the other 2 despawn and the other person with you can get the c/s. I'm not sure if you would get the c/s, I wasn't on the mission when I did it this way, but at least we only had to fight one. Khaoticlight 04:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Strategies and Testimonials * THF90/DNC45 solo -- evasion skill 369, marks. 274. no ultra equipment. aurore set/swiftbelt/supponomimi were about it. Started at south tower. Was unsure exactly how this was going to work, so I ate sushi to help with bolts. I also had about +32Racc on equip and around 103 agi. when the 3 popped my computer dropped from 29 fps to about 8 and for some reason this fight was really choppy. I wanted to kill the mage first, but ended up on the WAR and with the PC acting up didn't want to change target. I'd decided to use bolts instead of melee, so i took a bit of dmg so i could drain. Just keep throwing bolts until you are full HP then melee while waiting to take dmg, and repeat. didn't even notice mighty strikes. Next i killed the SAM. PC was still acting stupid so i just killed it. Same thing. used bloody as main DD and saved TP for back up heals. After SAM died, moved onto whm where i just treated it as a normal fight. WS when i could, keep HP up, bolts when possible. Benediction is an annoyance, but just delays the inevitable. Had PC not screwed up, I'd have taken out whm first, however it wasn't too disastrous as he only cured the war twice, and the SAM once (at 1%). the cures were doing about 600+ though, so it was about 1.8k extra HP i had to take out. Next I went to the west tower, where i promptly ate shit. I moved to the east tower and died again trying to get a feel for the fight. THis fight was pretty simple fight though, went after BLM first. Easy way to avoid probable opening dmg is to pop them with back facing the ruby and run soon as you enter it. Dragged them away from the tower to the land area straight off the end of the bridge. BLM did manafont pretty early (above 80%), So i just used flee(not 100% necessary) and kept my distance til it wore off. after that go back in and melee using violent flourish any -aga or spells you don't want to eat. kept TP for cures and used bloody bolts. BLM dies pretty fast, just have to survive manafont which is easy. Killed PLD next, then mnk, neither gave much fuss, but flash was actually causeing issues with bolts landing. dropped from about 9/10 to 5/10 (eyeball figures) just healing waltz it off to avoid it all together. Went back to west tower, popped them and again ran off the bridge to get some room to maneuver. Went after RDM first. It used chainspell pretty early (high 70's), again just flee and keep your distance. keep HP up with waltz's. After chainspell wears, go back in and finish off the RDM. this was probably the hardest of the 3 fights as their magic accuracy was decent. bio II, poison & dia were giving me problems and i was catching stuns from drk & slow and silence (not an issue in itself, just has a higher priority than bio when doing healing waltz). do your best to keep HP as high as possible, using healing waltz when able and violent flourish to stop elemental magics and chip away at the rdm. Went after the DRK next and was pretty straight forward. saved TP for cures, blind & acid bolt when able & just throw bloody bolts. flee from blood weapon & keep your distance til it wears off. when it's close to dying start using WS's. Rng was no problem once the other two were dead. infact, in hind sight i probably should have done the rng first or second since it's defense was absolute shit. took a shade over 1 min to kill. EES didn't even hit. Last two fights I ate fish mithkabobs. each of the 3 fights were roughly 9 minutes, and were done without protect or shell. pretty fun. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 12:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by nin/dnc.(night time required) *Duoed by THF/NIN and RDM/NIN with THF/NIN kiting the 2 Aerns that are not BLM, WHM, or RDM while RDM/NIN kills the mage Aern. THF/NIN can solo two melee Aerns with Sushi, Evasion/Haste Gear, and Bolts. MNK's Hundred Fists is not too scary especially with Blind Bolt on. Be aware of SAM's 2hr. When kiting, find area without Phuabos or extra Aerns. Bring Echo Drops. *Duoed by well-geared & skilled DRK/NIN and WHM/BLM, open with Elemental seal Sleepga make sure DRK opens with dread spikes before popping followed by drain2 on 1 of the aerns. Next zerg down the latter quickly and rapidly take 1 of the 2 aerns off the WHM who is spamming cures on himself. Not the safest way, but pulled it off with no death, struggled to keep up with MP however. *Trio'd by a WHM/BLM NIN/WAR and BLU/NIN, WHM Starts by Elemental Seal + Sleepga, 2 Melee Tag team the first kill, then after the First is down, BLU/NIN and NIN/WAR Solo the remaining 2. East Tower be sure to kill BLM sure and Fast, Then MNK, then PLD, Duo all of those. *Trio'd by Mnk/Nin, Drg/Sam, and Dnc/Nin. The person that popped will more than likely die if all three are fought at once, so be sure to have reraise up if you do it like us. We went Whm>Sam>War, Rdm>Rng>Drk> and then Blm>Mnk>Pld. *Duo'd by 85 RDM/BLM and SAM/NIN. Did SAM --> WAR --> WHM, then RNG --> RDM --> DRK, then BLM --> MNK --> PLD. RNG and PLD were fairly squishy. It got a little hairy on the RNG/RDM/DRK trio but it was fun. ES sleepga never failed. I was usually able to Sleep II the NMs, but tier-1 sleep never stuck, nor did non-ES'd sleepga. Most enfeebles stuck (Addle, Blind, Slow, Paralyze) but Silence didn't.Delsinax 06:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *Note, if one of the three NMs depops, but another is still alive, it's still possible to get the CS. Our group killed the MNK Aern, but two out of four wiped to the BLM. BLM went back, regened to full and depopped. Killed PLD that was being kited, and still got CS *Note that north of each of the last two Rubious Crystal towers is another Auroral Updraft which takes you back to the Auroral Updraft that leads out of Al'Taieu. Using these updrafts, while you don’t leave the zone, will cause aggro mobs to drop you as a target. *You can DC and come back and still get the Cutscene.